Many computer programs allow users to customize how they operate and provide for future version upgrades. Unfortunately, updating a highly customized computer program from one version to another may result in loss of customizations, thus increasing serviceability overhead to restored customizations in the newly upgraded version of the program. For example, an enterprise (e.g., hospital) may customize a computer software platform (e.g., software comprising modules used in aggregating enterprise data, billing data, client data, human resource data, etc.) in regards to where the various data is extracted, how the extracted data is formatted, how the formatted data is displayed, and what functionality is associated with the displayed data. It may be advantageous for the enterprise to update the computer software platform and/or modules therein while maintaining the customization. Maintaining customization may mitigate time and expense which otherwise may have been spent in backing up and restoring the customizations or fully redoing the customizations manually on the computer software platform. It may also be advantageous to export the customization of the computer software platform, such that the exported customizations may be imported into other instances of the data aggregation platform (e.g., customizations may be shared as business solution amongst various enterprises, customizations may be migrated from a testing environment into a live environment, etc.).